


dreams

by sitetau



Category: Amnesia: The Dark Descent
Genre: Blood and Gore, Dreams and Nightmares, Nyctophobia, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitetau/pseuds/sitetau
Summary: one of daniel's many dreams.
Kudos: 5





	dreams

he opened his eyes to nothing.

floating in the dark abyss. no up nor down, left nor right. only his vessel and the thumping of his quickened heartbeat drumming against his ears. he was also seemingly frozen in place, his limbs wouldnt move on command. 

how did he end up here ?

he felt trapped. this couldnt be real. shivers struck down his spine as he frantically tried to look around, eyes all over the place. still nothing. emptiness. darkness. he cursed his eyes. he felt lost. almost hopeless.

but he still hoped for a spark of light, at least a little one. to strike down this darkness and to save him with the robes of white. he dreamed of this safety.

it sadly wasnt reality, though.

heavily reminded of his past, his head was attacked by arrows of thoughts. toxic, grey thoughts. he wanted to shake them off, but they kept firing at him. memories of black nights left all alone, tears of fear, weakness and sheer pain. the memories welled up in his eyes but couldnt physically spill out. he blinked them away, since his arm was unmovable. 

it was like being suffocated, his heart about to rip out of his chest. an anxious whimper escaped him, but was only eaten by the void. he wanted to vomit his organs out. spit out red and pink.

he wanted to close his eyes to put an end to this, but it would be useless. darkness would always follow him. he was stuck. 

just as he feared. 

it truly was hopeless.

both anger and sadness built up in his chest. wanting to cry and tear at his body, yet he was still frozen. he was all alone, his own thoughts being the only company he had.

but suddenly, a faint light shimmered at the corner of his eye. 

his prayers were answered. a feeling of relief covered his shoulders, throwing off all the worry from before.

the light travelled towards him. blue and bright, almost blinding him. it tore down the thick layers of the darkness. he felt the sweetness of yellow hope in him.

the light soon stood in front of him. 

it was oddly familiar. 

he felt his limbs gain control, being able to move them once again. maybe it was the darkness keeping him paralyzed.

he decided to reach his hand out to the light, only to feel a smooth, strange surface. 

he quickly pulled his hand back. he wasnt expecting that. 

on the other hand, maybe this mysterious item could save him. it was the only source of light.

he once again reached out his hand, bringing his other along. his fingers brushed across the smooth item, trying to take hold of it.

his hands cupped the item, bringing it closer to his chest.

his vision was quickly taken by sparks of colors, endless spirals, towers, shapes that didnt make any sense. as if he was seeing through the eyes of somebody else.

it was impossibility.

not only safety did he feel, but power too. he craved it. more than anything right now. he felt greedy.

he held the item in front of him once again, suddenly noticing that the light was dying out. the shadows stole the shimmers of light.

the feeling of safety broke apart when he noticed the item crack, quickly breaking apart in an instant. it split into six different pieces and before he could put them back together, they dissolved into sand and escaped his fingers. 

he was confused, and at wonder, eyes wide.

darkness. once again.

until he heard the echoing of a groan fill up the lack of sound.

fear shook him like an earthquake. 

a disgusting, gooey red organism webbed all across his vision. it spread through this endless abyss. what in the world was this ?

the red flesh reeked his name in a undecipherable language, like the void calling out to him.

he didnt notice it moving its way closer. strings of crimson covered his eyes. he tried moving away from it, only to accidentally touch the fleshy matter in the process. he felt the wetness of it and a pulse. he felt sick.

it slowly closed in on him, giving a sensation of burning. he was breathless, lungs giving up.

he wanted to tear the void with a scream, but his voice wouldnt work. it would only be choked back by the endless darkness. 

tears burned his eyes once again as he tried to fight back the flesh, which only burned him further. he tried to tear it with his fingers, but the flesh was too frim it bent his fingernails. he tried gripping harder which ended up in his fingers split in half. blood spurted effortlessly out of his ripped fingers. he was deathly horrified at the sight.

he could soon feel the flesh wrap around his legs, pulling at them to rip them from his body. he clenched his teeth in agony. this couldnt be real, he repeated to himself. what did he do to deserve this ?

his legs were soon taken away from his body and thrown into nothingness. he could swear his vision was tinted red from all the pain he felt. more and more tears welled up in his eyes, but couldnt spill out and warmly drip down his cheeks.

this isnt real. but why was the pain so real ? 

next, he felt a grip around his stomach. it grew tighter and tighter until his organs were surely crushed and blood was watering out of his mouth. he felt dizzy. breathing was a task he'd rather not do, but it kept him alive. 

why ? why was this happening ? he had too many questions the darkness and the red flesh couldnt answer for him. he tried moving his body but it only hurt like hell.

maybe this was hell.

another sharp strike of pain tried to separate his body. 

he couldnt contain it anymore so he gathered what he had left of his energy and let out a scream, not caring about the fact that nobody could hear him. the pain was too much. it was too overwhelming.

he screamed and screamed and screamed.

"daniel ?"

a hand nudged him.

"what ?", he quickly awoke in endless sweat.

"still having nightmares, i see."


End file.
